metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemy soldiers
Every Metal Gear game has its own army of enemy soldiers. ''Metal Gear'' Outer Heaven soldiers The soldiers of Outer Heaven were the main forces of Big Boss's mercenary nation and ideology. Divisions included Air Troopers (soldiers equipped with jetpacks to guard areas on top of buildings), Red Guards, Blue Guards and regular servicemen. After the events of Operation Intrude N313, most of the mercenaries had their contracts bought out by the U.S. Government. They were later merged with the Army's Force XXI unit in order to form the Next-Generation Special Forces, also known as the Genome Army. The soldiers appearance is different in the MSX2 and Nintendo Entertainment System versions of Metal Gear. The regular soldiers, in the MSX2 version, wore standard uniforms. In the NES version, the soldiers had a bandana, and also seemed to be shirtless. ''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' Zanzibar Land soldiers The Zanzibar Land soldiers were the main forces of the country of Zanzibar Land, established in 1997. Like Outer Heaven, many soldiers were former mercenaries, who had participated in Zanzibar Land's War of Independence. By November 1999, the Zanzibar Land Forces had 30,000 soldiers at its command, which rapidly increased by to 40,000 in the next month (the time of Operation intrude F014). 24,000 of these soldiers were stationed as the security detail within their stronghold. Because of their strong patriotism for their country, they stop what they are doing and stand at attention when the Zanzibar Land national anthem starts playing, a character trait that Solid Snake exploited to get through various soldiers via a recording of the anthem. After Zanzibar Land's ambitions were thwarted by Solid Snake, the military was presumably left in shambles, after the country's collapse. It is unknown what happened to the remaining soldiers. ''Metal Gear Solid'' Genome Soldiers ''Main Article'' The Genome Soldiers, officially known as the Next-Generation Special Forces, were a genetically enhanced special forces unit, so called due to the gene therapy they had undergone. Members were injected with so-called "soldier genes," which heightened their senses and skills in combat. Because of this, and much to Solid Snake's dismay, most Genome Soldiers had little to no actual combat experience. It was theorized that the so-called Gulf War Syndrome was partly due to the side effects of Genome Soldier testing. During the Shadow Moses Incident, the Genome Soldiers served as the main army for the renegade FOXHOUND group, although their seemingly unanimous support of the revolt was partly due the brainwashing of FOXHOUND member Psycho Mantis. Following the defeat of FOXHOUND at the hands of Solid Snake, the surviving soldiers were rounded up and imprisoned, though at least one was able to avoid this fate. Nastasha Romanenko's book: In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth, implies that the real reason why they were imprisoned at Pease AFB was so the Patriots could continue experimenting on them. ''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' Gurlukovich Mercenaries ''Main Article'' The Gurlukovich Mercenaries were a Russian mercenary unit founded by ex-GRU colonel Sergei Gurlukovich. It consisted of soldiers who had nowhere to go following the collapse of the Soviet Union, and continuously fought for their country's return to power. Under the command of Sergei, the Gurlukovich Merenaries assisted Revolver Ocelot and him in taking control of the disguised oil tanker during the Tanker Incident. They then resurfaced two years later during the Big Shell Incident, during which time Olga Gurlukovich, who took command of the army following her father's death, leant the army over to the Sons of Liberty to assist them. Arsenal Tengu ''Main Article'' The Gurlukovich Mercenaries were also trained as Arsenal Tengu Commandos in order to protect the inner sanctums of Arsenal Gear from infiltration and destruction. The Tengu soldiers had masks inside their helmets that can help them breathe in biochemical environments. They could also run faster and were stronger than the normal soldier, due to the artificial tissue they had in their armor. ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' KGB ''Main Article'' The KGB served as enemy soldiers during the Virtuous Mission. Major Ocelot personally killed six of them when he tried to capture Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov. The other soldiers likely perished when Colonel Volgin launched his nuke at Sokolov's lab. GRU ''Main Article'' The GRU served as enemy soldiers during Operation Snake Eater. They were operatives under the command of Colonel Volgin. Ocelot Unit The Ocelot Unit were an elite Spetsnaz GRU unit active during the 1960s. Armed with more powerful weapons than the ordinary GRU soldiers, they were very effective at fighting as a team. They were led by none other than Major Ocelot, who would later become Revolver/Liquid Ocelot. ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' San Hieronymo Unit See Red Army The San Hieronymo Unit was a Red Army special forces unit that was deployed to the San Hieronymo Peninsula in order to work on a Soviet Missile Base, but was ultimately abandoned by the Soviet Union, due to both Détente and the SALT talks that both Leonid Brezhnev and Richard Nixon were promoting. In 1970, they ended up joining Gene's rebellion so that they could build a nation for soldiers. At least some members of the unit joined Big Boss to put a stop to Gene. FOX Unit The FOX Unit was deployed to San Hieronymo Peninsula in 1970. Following the FOX rebellion, many of them patrolled around the peninsula, and guarded special areas. Six FOX soldiers were killed by Null when he escaped from his culture tank and went after Gene. Many soldiers also went with Gene to stop Snake from destroying Metal Gear, but were killed by Colonel Skowronski in Metal Gear RAXA. At least a few members of the unit joined Big Boss to put a stop to Gene. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' PMCs See Private military company By 2014, private military companies were beginning to overtake small armies in terms of firepower and used by larger nations to avoid any political controversy that involves the armed forces of their own. It is also stated that several state armies were being reduced in number due to the effectiveness of the PMC forces. They consisted of "guns-for-hire", which were employed for combat and fought without the thought of countries or ideologies or ethnicity. This was well in tune with the war economy as money was the only thing PMCs fought for. PMCs did not just contain human soldiers, but also utilised technology such as the Gekko, provided by AT Corp. In 2014, the five largest PMCs on the planet (together rivaling the U.S. Army in numbers and firepower) were owned by a single mother company, Outer Heaven, led by Liquid Ocelot. Logistically, technologically, and tactically advantaged, they were deployed all over the globe with the use of high-end technology on the battlefield, and could come in and out of any conflict with minimal casualties. PMCs were also equipped with gear and weaponry used by the U.S. military itself such as SCAR rifle, M4A1s (at least in earlier renders), Humvees, Strykers and numerous more. Haven Troopers ''Main article'' While technically PMC soldiers, Haven Troopers, commonly known as FROGS, served outside of commercial PMCs, acting as Liquid Ocelot's private army. They were an army of elite, all-female soldiers, seen primarily on Liquid's Outer Haven ship. They were occasionally dispatched for specific purposes, such as the retrieval of Naomi Hunter in South America, or to ambush the Rat Patrol Team 01 in the Middle East, or to back up the Beauty and the Beast Unit. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Peace Sentinel See Peace Sentinel and Soviet soldiers The Peace Sentinel were a rogue unit of the CIA created to organize Project Peace Walker. They were led by CIA Station Chief in Central America, Hot Coldman. In 1973, they were deployed into Costa Rica in order to set up the nuclear weapon "Peace Walker" and launch it as their last nuke for deterrence, and create the perfect deterrent. The Sentinel came in various varieties: Some as armored soldiers (Kazuhira Miller referred to them as reinforced soldiers), some as CIA Mercs (distinguished by their blue pants, golfer hat, and orange jacket, along with a hunting rifle), as well as soldiers wearing green uniforms and balaclavas. If an alert was triggered, there was also a subset of Peace Sentinel soldiers (presumably security or SWAT-like members) that appeared, wearing blue uniforms, a balaclava, headphones, as well as goggles where their eyes should be. It is unknown if there were any distinctions based on rank in most of these units, although it is known that the Reinforced Soldiers had one different variety for the commander of that particular unit. The commander of one of the Reinforced Soldier Units often had a red device adorning his helmet, and more often than not commandeered a vehicle. There were also a variety of soldiers that had brown moustaches, white T-shirts, green pants, and headsets, and sometimes were wearing shades and were clean shaven. These men were actually guards for the Underground Facility where Basilisk was stored. There were also a variety of soldiers who wore uniforms similar to Strangelove, who were also of Soviet origin, along with a tan-helmeted, blue outfitted variety during Alerts. These were actually members of the Soviet military that Vladimir Aleksandrovich Zadornov supplied the Peace Sentinel in terms of their alliance, to which they later betrayed. ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Desperado Enforcement LLC. and World Marshal Inc. See Desperado Enforcement LLC. and World Marshal Inc. Desperado and World Marshal were PMCs based in Delaware (formally) and Denver, Colorado respectively. Desperado was encountered throughout the entire game while World Marshal was encountered by Chapter R-03. ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' See United States Marine Corps and Body-Snatcher In both the main story and the various Side Ops, the United States Marine Corps act as enemies in the various missions at the U.S. Naval Prison Facility at Cuba. ''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' See XOF, Red Army, Private Military Companies, and Child soldiers In the Hospital chapter as well as the Skull Face chapter, the player can fight various XOF forces. In addition, the player in Afghanistan has to fight various Soviet forces. In Africa, the player has to fight various Private Forces, as well as child soldiers, the latter causes a game over if the player kills the child soldiers. Gameplay Soldiers, as a general standard, carry radios for constant contact with their superiors. In later games, if a player is able to disarm a guard before he calls for help, shoot the radio or jam it with a chaff grenade, then the soldier would not be able to call for reinforcements. However, even if the player manages this, the soldier can still respond by escaping to a safer area and then call for reinforcements. Soldiers manning high points are also known to carry binoculars, giving them a better field of vision than others. Soldiers, in addition to the regular patrols, are also seen in attack squads, which may have slightly different weapons or equipment. Usually seen exclusively in Alert, Evasion, and Caution mode, these soldiers will swarm the player and either attack him in droves or (in Evasion mode) perform a "clearing", during which they actively fill a room they believe the player is hiding in and aim to expose his hiding place. This will even include checking inside lockers and attacking any cardboard boxes. Typically, if enough of the attack squads are incapacitated (knocked out, tranquilized, or killed outright) while the game will still go to Alert Mode on detection, no reinforcements will arrive (due to all such reinforcements being dead or otherwise incapacitated at the time). Although the soldiers occasionally are alerted to the presence of the player with stuff like grenades, glitches sometimes occur where they dismiss the presence of the player despite clear evidence of the player's presence. For example, in Peace Walker, sometimes even if the grenade detonates seven feet away from an enemy soldier after making enough noise from landing impact to have the soldier hear it, he'll dismiss it as being "some kind of animal." After Metal Gear Solid, where the Genome Soldiers iconically wore balaclavas, enemy soldiers in subsequent games are typically shown wearing balaclavas (and/or some other form of covering headgear) as part of their uniform as well. Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes was the first 3D game to feature absolutely no balaclava wearing enemies. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Characters of player-determined status *